


Vice

by phantomunmasked



Series: It's in the everyday ordinary that we see love [10]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomunmasked/pseuds/phantomunmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good Captain is the perfect picture of Catholic innocence. </p><p>Most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vice

As far as vices went, Sharon was pleased to say she had remarkably few. It wasn’t until she met one Andrea Hobbs (and her wicked, _wicked_ tongue) that she realised how quickly she could grow to love being on the wrong side of moral. 


End file.
